


Proposal - A Wanted Most One Shot

by paladincoolcats



Series: Wanted Most and One Shots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Agent Harry, Alternate Universe - FBI, Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Many Inaccuracies, Marriage Proposal, Modern Day Robin Hood, More like a Robin Hood, Past Criminal Louis, Rimming, Romance, Schmoop, Smut, Swearing, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladincoolcats/pseuds/paladincoolcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know you said we don't need to be married since it's kind of obvious we're together for life, still have time to get married and all that, but I just... I really want it. I don't know why. I'll be twenty-six this December."</p><p>"Oh, you're so old," Harry teased. "We've got time, babe. I'm not going anywhere. Are you planning on going somewhere?"</p><p>"Preferably to a church," Louis replied. "To meet you at the alter. Now let's decide on a fucking ring."</p><p>OR</p><p>Agent Harry loves Louis, past thief Louis loves Harry. Marriage is a must.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal - A Wanted Most One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally a run off from my fic Wanted Most. If you haven't read it, reading this might kind of confused you.
> 
> (P.S: Wanted Most is kind of long though. Like 156k words. I'm so sorry.)

They had looked at rings time and time again, but they could never seem to find the right one. Either the people of the store took one look at Louis and basically refused to make sales, or the store had absolutely nothing of their interest. It had been six months since Louis had moved in with Harry, they'd known one another for well over a year, and Louis wanted nothing more than to be married to Harry. Or to at least be _engaged_ to Harry.

"Well..." Louis scratched his chin, looking down at the long display case spread out in front of them. Of course, Harry was focused more on Louis than on the rings, and Louis gently reached out to grab Harry's chin in attempts to get Harry's gaze onto the rings. "Egghead, we're looking at rings, not each other! What kind of ring would you want?"

They were at their third store for the day, and Louis was getting antsy. Harry simply laughed, "I'm okay with whatever you want, love."

The smaller man huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at Harry, "Well I'm okay with whatever you want. So what do we want? I'll sell some organs if I must, but I want to marry you. I know you said we don't need to be married since it's kind of obvious we're together for life, still have time to get married and all that, but I just... I really want it. I don't know why. I'll be twenty-six this December."

"Oh, you're so old," Harry teased. "We've got time, babe. I'm not going anywhere. Are you planning on going somewhere?"

"Preferably to a church," Louis replied. "To meet you at the alter. Now let's decide on a fucking ring."

"Well if we get something with a huge rock on it for the both of us... I couldn't wear mine to work," Harry said slowly. "You can have something like that, though. Money is no problem, you're worth it."

Louis groaned, "I've got about £195 from selling crap I don't need... but I can get more."

"Shakira," Harry said softly. "Don't worry about that. Let me buy it."

Harry slipped his arm around Louis' waist in reassurance, and Louis let his head slump against the taller man with a groan, "But you've already bought me a car, you pay bills, buy groceries... you even let me throw ridiculous amounts of things in the trolley. Like butterscotch pudding. Do we honestly need butterscotch pudding? No, but you let me put it in the cart anyway! You don't even like butterscotch pudding!"

"Louis!" Harry laughed. "It makes you happy when I give you what you want, and I like making you happy, so..."

Louis examined Harry's face, "But... I like making you happy, too, Egghead."

"You do make me happy," Harry assured, kissing Louis' forehead. "I'm extremely happy."

Louis bit his lip, but turned his attention back to the glass case, "Okay. So nothing extravagant, I agree. Like a silver band or something, that would work, wouldn't it?"

"That would work," Harry agreed, pointing into the case. "Something like that, hmm?"

"Ooh, Harry!" Louis gasped suddenly, pointing towards the back of the case. Harry's eyes looked to Louis' face first, finding that the smaller man was positively enamored with whatever he had his eyes on. He looked to the case, spotting where Louis' slender finger was pointing.

It was a silver band, much like they had discussed, and wrapping completely around the outside were infinity symbols. It looked promising, and without any huge diamonds or jewels, Harry was certain he could wear it to work, although of course he would never risk taking it on a scene for fear of losing or damaging it.

Harry waved over the store worker, who he was certain had been purposely avoiding them. The snobbish looking man came over, crossing his hands atop the case, "How I can help you?"

"The silver band with the infinity symbols," Harry pointed. "How much?"

"Oh," the man sniffed. "That would be white _gold_. It's an infinity band."

"Okay then," Harry blinked. "How much?"

Louis leaned to the side a bit to get a better look, as the man's hands had folded over their view, "It's absolutely stunning. We've been to so many stores, but this, I really love this!"

The man leaned down to look into the case, pursing his lips, "I believe it's an 18karot white gold infinity band, that's the only thing we've got to offer... and I'm guessing you'd like a matching pair? I'll make you a deal. £2,180."

Louis choked, " _What_? That's a deal?!"

"I know," the man sneered. "It's probably _much_ more expensive than _you're_ used to."

Anger flared up in Harry then, "Well first off, don't talk to him like that or you won't be getting anything from us. Secondly, is there any way we can haggle the price?"

The worker sighed, and Harry was getting really tired of his bald head. But Louis liked the rings, and Louis was looking a bit crushed, his shoulders slumped and looking even smaller than usual. The bald man tapped the case a few times before he finally said, "£2,000 exactly. That's as low as I'll go, because one ring on its own is £1,090. 18karots of white gold with scratch resistance? That's actually a bargain."

Louis slowly pulled out his wallet, looking defeated as he thumbed through the notes inside, but then he closed it and slipped it back into his trouser pockets, "Okay. Well. Thank you for your time, maybe we'll be back in in the future."

"But-" Harry protested, and Louis simply took his hand and led him from the store. When they reached the sidewalk, Harry gently stopped his boyfriend. "Babe, did you not want them? I thought-"

"I loved them," Louis shook his head instantly. "They were perfect, the infinity symbols on it... showing everyone else that you're mine for eternity? That would be wonderful. And they were gorgeous. But they're crazy expensive and I can't... I'm going to have to sell some more things, maybe my soul..."

"We can-"

"It's okay," Louis sighed, stepping onto Harry's feet so he could brush their lips together easier. He fixed the bandana that Harry had worn to control his hair, and then stepped back with a forced, reassuring smile. "I've waited this long, I can wait a bit longer. At least we've got an idea of what we want now."

Louis sauntered off down the sidewalk again, and Harry confusedly hurried forward to catch up with him. Since it was Sunday, they swung by to pay a visit to Tina and the kids, and that could always cheer Louis up, so Harry was grateful for that. They were invited to stay for dinner, so once they had eaten, they thanked Tina, said goodbye to the kids, and headed back home. Louis went and climbed straight in the shower, so Harry followed him into the bathroom.

"Babe, are you alright?" Harry asked, sitting himself down on the sink. "Usually you're trying to get me out of my clothes at this time on Sunday's..."

"Oh yeah," Louis replied back peeking out from behind the shower curtain and dripping some water on the floor. "I'm just exhausted. Figured I'd get clean so we could cuddle or something. Wanna join me?"

Harry stripped off his clothes, sidling into the shower behind Louis and pressing up close behind him, kissing his cheek, "You're sure?"

Louis sighed, leaning back into Harry and nodding, "Yes. I'm good. Very good, at the moment."

"I love you," Harry hummed. "And I mean it, of course."

"And I love you," Louis turned to cup Harry's face. "And I mean it."

They ended up exchanging hand jobs brought on by Louis generously helping Harry wash his body, and then they sleepily brushed their teeth and prepared for an early turn in. The fading daylight outside was still a purple-ish color, but Harry could see how exhausted Louis was and so they turned out all the lights, locked the front door, and crawled underneath the covers. Louis was clear on Harry's side of the bed, his smaller body wiggled up close to Harry's chest.

Harry wasn't complaining, he was used to it. He'd gone from sleeping all sprawled out to sleeping curled with Louis, usually tangled in Louis' limbs or trapped beneath Louis' body. Louis just seemed to have gotten extremely close extremely fast. Generally they started in the middle of the bed, and it was only after Louis had fallen asleep that he would slowly and unknowingly gravitate onto Harry's side or actually onto Harry.

He traced patterns on Louis' shirtless back, kissing the spot where Louis' shoulder joined his neck, "I'm going to marry you, y'know."

He felt Louis nod, and he pulled back to examine the older man's face as Louis spoke, "Just wish it could be sooner. Stupid white gold. Stupid lack of money. Stupid community service."

"We'll figure something out," Harry chuckled softly, but he already _had_ something figured out. He was going to buy Louis that ring. Granted, they probably would only have _those_ rings, but they'd get the insides engraved for the wedding or something. Yet first, Harry had some other things to take care of.

Louis was asleep quickly, his hair tickling Harry's jaw in the breeze from Louis' fan. Harry simply pulled the blankets more efficiently around Louis' back and gradually fell asleep as well. When their alarm went off the next morning, Louis' head was resting against Harry's chest and his leg was slung over Harry's waist. He grumbled something inaudible, and then he rolled up and into a sitting position, rubbing at his face, "I'm not looking forward to picking up trash."

"I'll do it for you," Harry murmured, throwing an arm over his eyes. "You just stay here and sleep more."

"What about your job?" Louis rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Why don't I go do that if you're doing my work for the day?"

"Because that would worry me," Harry replied. "I don't want you doing that."

Louis twisted around and flopped down on Harry, "Then you would feel _my_ pain."

"It's different," Harry insisted. "I'm trained. You're not. And plus you're my-"

"Don't say I'm your baby!" Louis declared. "Older than you, that makes _you_ my baby."

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, "Since when do you make the rules?"

"I just do," Louis declared, booping Harry's nose. "I'd kiss you to prove it, but... morning breath."

"And we have to get up," Harry groaned. "Life calls, unfortunately."

Louis sighed, climbing off of Harry and wandering to their closet. He ignored his clothes, grabbing one of Harry's t-shirts to tug on, "I'm going to wear this under the stupid scratchy jumpsuit I have to wear. It looks absolutely atrocious, too."

"Have at it," Harry hummed, climbing up and opening their dresser to find himself some jeans. He tugged them onto his legs, and then Louis was cheekily wiggling his boxer clad bum in front of Harry to pull out the jumpsuit he hated so much. "It honestly isn't bad, babe."

Louis was wearing a pout as he slipped his legs into the suit, "It's the color of puke. It's _awful_."

Harry chuckled, "You make it work."

"Damn it," Louis huffed suddenly. "Now I have to piss."

Harry laughed sympathetically as Louis stalked from the room. He finished dressing, grabbing his phone off the dresser and shooting Jay a text: _Hey Jay! Can I swing by after a work? Just me, so don't tell Louis?_

He figured Jay wouldn't text back for a bit, so he slipped his phone into his jeans pocket. Louis showed back up at the door with a toothbrush in his mouth, and Harry smiled as he walked forward, kissed Louis' forehead, and then headed to the bathroom room to pee and brush his own teeth. Louis followed him to spit his toothpaste out in the sink, and then he watched Harry longingly as Harry brushed his own teeth.

Harry arched a brow, spitting in the sink before he looked back up at Louis, "Yes?"

"Well never mind, geez," Louis pouted.

"Aww, baby, I'm sorry," Harry reached for him, but Louis flaunted from the room in the way that he did, his nose turned up. Louis was by the door, snatching his keys off the peg as he slipped his shoes on. Harry frowned. "You're leaving so soon?"

"Yes."

"Not without breakfast," Harry disagreed. "Stay there, I'll get you a granola bar and some juice."

Harry hurried into the kitchen to grab his boyfriend some breakfast, but Louis came to stand in the doorway to the kitchen anyway, his lips pressed firmly together. Harry poured Louis some juice into a traveling cup, grabbed him two granola bars, and pulled a piece a paper and pen from the drawer to quickly scrawl onto it.

_Shakira,_  
 _Have a good day, love. I'll see you after work. You look stunning. Always do._  
 _Love_  
 _Egghead_

He folded it up and carried it over to Louis, who was frowning in confusion as Harry offered him the cup, note, and granola bars, "What's the paper?"

"You can read it when you're on the bus," Harry told him, leaning forward and cautiously kissing Louis. "Have a good day, baby. I'm sorry I upset you, I didn't mean to. You can stare at me all you want."

Louis rolled his eyes, stepping forward to give Harry a one armed hug, "I know, I wasn't actually that mad. But I have to pretend to have a reason for getting out of here or else I'll never want to leave you and I'll miss my bus and get thrown back in jail in no time."

"Nah," Harry tucked a bit of Harry's hair behind his ear. "I wouldn't let them put you in there. Also, what do you say we make an appointment for haircuts? I've almost got too much hair to fit in my balaclava."

"My hair is pissing me off, too," Louis nodded. "I agree."

"Alright," Harry nodded once. "Okay. I'll see you after work, I guess?"

"Mmm," Louis kissed Harry once more. "Hey. Be safe, okay? I hate your job. You're great at it, but I hate your job."

"I know," Harry nodded. "And I always am safe. Promise."

"Good," Louis murmured, examining Harry carefully. "I love you and I mean it."

"I love you, too," Harry pressed another kiss to Louis' lips. It was a morning ritual. They were sometimes almost late because they couldn't seem to stop talking and giving each other small kisses. "Alright. You should get going so you don't miss your bus."

Louis nodded, hurrying towards the door. Harry gave one last wave as Louis slipped out it to head to his car. Only two weeks after Louis had moved in with Harry, Harry had bought him a brand new Nissan Rogue. It had been a complete surprise to Louis, had been waiting in the driveway when he returned home from community service. He was torn between wanting to throttle Harry and between snogging the hell out of him, and he had course kissed him senseless and thanked him several times over, declaring that it was definitely more of Harry's car since Louis couldn't even make payments on it for at least five years.

As soon as Louis had left, Harry attempted to tame his much too long hair, slipped on his shoes, and then he headed to work as well. He was one of the first there, so he sat in his cubicle and got an early start on paperwork before he heard the lift ding, and Niall eventually poked his head in.

"You're here earlier than normal! You're usually still kissing your boyfriend," he chuckled. "Louis kick you out early?"

"Nah," Harry pushed the papers away, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his hands over his face. "He left early. I accidentally hurt his feelings."

"You two are such girls," Niall cackled, earning a glare from Harry. "Right. And by girls I mean more like... an old married couple."

"We don't fight that much," Harry frowned.

"I know," Niall nodded, coming and sitting on Harry's desk. "You bicker. But we figured you two would be at each other's throats by now."

Harry rolled his eyes, "No way. I love having him around. If I didn't, why would I be planning to propose to him?"

Niall was on his feet in an instant, his face eager, "Oh my God, really? You're going to propose? When? Do you have a ring? Do you-"

"Horan!" Harry barked. "Breathe! I can only answer one question at a time. We've been looking at rings and Louis found one that he absolutely loved. It was a bit expensive, and he wants to help out in buying it... so he was a bit heartbroken that he couldn't afford it. But I'm buying two rings anyway and I'm going to propose... right after I ask Jay if it's alright."

The Irishman made a face at that, quirking a brow, "You're asking for permission? Louis is twenty-five. I think he can marry who he wants."

"Don't question me, agent, it's the right thing to do," Harry huffed. "Do you know Jay at all?"

"Yes," Niall adjusted his shirt smugly. "She loves me."

Harry scoffed at that, and Zayn appeared beyond Niall, "Morning."

"Harry's going to propose to Louis!" Niall declared, and then quickly covered his mouth. "Oops. Is Zayn supposed to know?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I honestly don't care, Niall."

"You've got a ring and everything?" Zayn chuckled. "Is it fancy? Probably crazy expensive, too, right?"

"It's the ring that Louis wants," Harry said simply. "It's very nice looking, they're matching bands."

Zayn leaned against the cubicle entrance, shrugging, "I'm just assuming it's expensive. You bought him a brand new _car_. It was made this _year._ You're like his younger... sugardaddy,"

Harry's nose scrunched, "Do not call me that. I'm not a sugardaddy. They're all old and they're assholes and most of them have _much_ more money than I do. Have you seen the size of my house? Payments aren't exactly expensive on it. I was single until Louis. Up until now I didn't have anyone to spend money on besides myself and I didn't need much, so it just kind of accumulated."

"Would you like to buy me a new car?" Niall asked. "I could use a new one, mine is pretty beat up."

Harry was already tired of his two best mates, prepared to demand them to get to work. Zayn held up a finger before Harry could speak, however, "Why a _new_ car though? Why not get something cheap and used?"

"Because those aren't very safe," Harry explained. "Louis' car is. Good airbags, good seatbelts, and it has a built in GPS in case he ever gets lost."

"He was a thief," Niall snickered. "He probably knows his way around London much better than you do."

"Out of my cubicle," Harry finally declared. "Both of you. Get to work, start filing."

For some reason, Harry didn't even feel _nervous_ for the proposal. Granted, he wasn't even sure of how he was going to propose, he was just sure that Louis would say yes. Unless he didn't. Harry shook his head then, because they had discussed it several times over. Louis wanted to marry Harry, Harry wanted to marry Louis. They were practically engaged already.

Asking Jay on the other hand, he was a bit nervous for that. He didn't think that she'd say no, but he had promised she'd know if they were going to get married, so he figured asking for permission would be a sure way to get her okay with it.

He spent nearly the entire day filing papers, aside from the ten minute break he took when Louis called from his lunch break to talk. During the time he filed, he was running over all possible ways to ask Jay. He decided to just come right out with it and ask, maybe a fair enough distance away in case Jay took a swing... but he highly doubted that Jay would attempt to hit him.

By the time 5:30pm came around, they were all so bored of doing paperwork that they were practically halfway down to their cars.

"Good luck asking Jay," Niall chuckled. "When are you planning on proposing exactly?"

"Probably not tonight," Harry replied. "I'll get the rings tonight, but I'll propose tomorrow. Take him somewhere nice after work... maybe. I don't know! You'll know when I've done it."

So Harry left, heading towards Jay's. He had gotten the responding text a little after he'd arrived at the bureau: _Sure... and don't tell my son?_

_Right. He'll be confused as to why he couldn't come too, and... well, you'll see._

As he drove, the anxiety he hadn't felt all day suddenly began building in him. If Jay told him no, he wasn't quite sure what the plan would be after that. Perhaps he would try to figure out why Jay didn't want him marrying Louis. He parked his car in front of the quaint blue house, climbing from it and walking hesitantly up the walkway to knock on the door.

Daisy opened it, smiling largely, "Harry! You knocked for once? Where's... Louis?"

"Home," Harry replied with a chuckle. "And yeah, I figured I'd knock today."

Generally Harry just strolled inside, but he wanted to do this in an orderly fashion. Daisy stepped aside to let Harry in, and Harry peeked into the living room to find Jay reading on the couch. He sucked in a large breath of air, walking as calmly as he could manage towards the woman that would possibly be, hopefully be, his future mother-in-law.

"Harry's here!" Daisy declared.

Jay looked up in surprise, "Oh! Yes! I was so into my book that I didn't even hear you come in. So, I don't mind that you're here and all... but why can't Louis know?"

"Because I need to ask you a question," he explained, glancing towards Daisy. It wasn't that he _minded_ if she knew, but she was a young girl who loved to gossip, and she didn't want anyone else telling Louis before he had the chance.

"Ask away. Daisy dear, go elsewhere."

She huffed, but she left the room. Harry nodded, rubbing his hands together as they suddenly began sweating profusely. He sat down on the other side of Jay, "So I guess I should explain first. Louis and I have been looking for rings?"

Jay's eyes widened, "Like..."

"Like engagement rings, wedding rings," Harry nodded. "And yesterday Louis was completely enamored by this certain ring. And it's perfect for us really, it's beautiful but there aren't any huge diamonds that would prevent me from wearing it to work. It's um, it's a band of white gold, and the jeweler called it an infinity band? It has infinity symbols around the entirety of it. _Anyway_ , Louis really liked it, but it was a little out of the price range he was allowing himself. So _now_ he's trying to save up, but like... I know there's no rush, but-"

"Harry dear, don't faint on me now," Jay declared. And Harry had been getting slightly more and more anxious as he spoke, feeling himself growing paler and even more sweaty. He could keep a level head on the scene, but he apparently couldn't ask for permission to marry the love of his life.

"Can I have your permission to marry Louis?" he finally blurted out.

Jay lifted her eyebrows, and her hand came up to cover her mouth slightly, "You're... asking for my permission?"

"I figured I should," Harry croaked, waving his hand a bit. "I promised I'd let you know and-"

Harry was suddenly yanked forward into a hug, "Of course you have my permission! You're a wonderful man and you're perfect for my Louis! Oh my God, you two are going to get married!"

"Thank you," Harry breathed in relief, hugging her back. "And yeah, yeah hopefully we are... I still have to go purchase the rings and propose, but-"

"Oh!" she gasped, pulling back. "Are you doing that soon? How do you plan to propose?! Tell me, dear, I love proposals!"

Harry blinked, "I... I'm going to propose as soon as I buy us the rings. I'm not sure _how_ I'm going to do it? Over a nice dinner out, maybe? Tomorrow..."

"That would be nice!" Jay nodded. "Or you could even do it at your own house, the weather is nice enough. Make Louis dinner and just be very sweet and all to him."

"Louis has been asking to star gaze ever since he moved in," Harry said slowly. "Since it's so dark out where we live, y'know? So I can take him out and we'll watch the stars and I'll propose!"

Jay grinned, "That's a brilliant idea!"

Harry rubbed his hands on his knees, "I'll do it this Friday then... since we both don't work Saturday. Thank you, Jay. I'm going to hurry and purchase the rings before the store closes."

Jay hugged him one last time, kissing him on his cheek, and then here phone was suddenly ringing in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at it, "Ah. It's Louis. I won't answer it yet, I'll just call him back later. Out of all the people Louis could have ended up with, I am so glad that it's you."

Harry smiled, blushing a tad as he waved one last time and hurried out the door. He drove straight to the jeweler, walking up the glass case where the balding man still worked. He pointed to the rings, spouting out his and Louis' sizes, and the man chuckled, "You're buying them? You're marrying that guy? Pretty sure he's been in this store before... he just didn't make any _legal_ purchases."

Harry scowled, "If I thought I could find something like this somewhere else I _wouldn't_ buy them from _you_. But yes, I'm buying them, so stop yapping and go in the back and see if you have the ring in those sizes."

The bald man smirked, but walked off into the back. He came back a few moments later, "I'll unfortunately have to order those in, so it'll be a few days..."

"Okay, I'll wait then," Harry declared. "And since it's going to be a few days, engrave the inside while you're at it, yeah? H & L."

"If you make a down payment now I can have to them to you by Thursday," the guy sighed. "And it'll cost extra for the engraving."

Harry handed the man his card, and the guy took it to scan it before he brought back a slip of paper to Harry to sign. Harry took his card back, slipped into his wallet, and signed before sliding the paper back to the man, "Thursday? I'll be in on Thursday."

"Your rings will be here," the man sighed.

Harry walked out of the store without another word to the annoying man, and he wanted more than anything to walk back in the store and punch him. But he was also a federal agent... plus he needed to buy Louis that ring.

So he drove home instead, suddenly desperate to see Louis since he hadn't called him or texted him after work like he usually did. He hadn't even looked at his phone for the past several hours, so he hoped his boss hadn't called him back in for something.

He parked in the drive when he arrived home, climbing out stiffly and heading inside. He was slightly surprise to find that Louis had turned their arm chair around to face the door and was sitting in it with a worried look on his handsome face. However, when his eyes anxiously fell on Harry, the worried look twisted into a scowl as Louis smacked his hand on the arm of the chair, "Well _there_ you are! I only tried to call you twelve times!"

"Oh," Harry pulled out his phone to look at it, finding that he did indeed have several missed calls.

Louis stood, advancing on the agent as he hung up his holster, "I'll have you know that I've nearly been going out of my mind with worry! You got off work over two hours ago! You didn't even call or text me to say you were going to be late, I haven't heard from you since I called on my lunch break!"

"Babe," Harry tried.

"Where _were_ you, Harry?" Louis stopped in front of him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Um..." Harry thought hard, but he didn't have any groceries to claim that he'd been shopping, and he couldn't say that he'd been at Jay's. He hated lying to Louis in general, but he couldn't tell him the truth. "I..."

Louis' eyes widened, and he suddenly looked hurt, "You can't tell me? But..."

"I will tell you!" Harry insisted quickly, reaching for Louis only for Louis to wiggle away again, his face still too hurt for Harry to bear.

"I'm going to shower."

Louis turned and flaunted away, no welcome home kiss, no hug or anything. Harry's shoulders slumped, and he wandered into the kitchen to try and cook dinner in a sort of apology. Yet, when Louis finished showering, he didn't come into the kitchen with Harry. Harry made them enchiladas, and while they cooked, he slunk into the living room where Louis was to sit carefully next to them on the couch.

"I'm sorry, baby..." Harry said softly. "I _will_ tell you where I was. Just not yet. It's... a surprise. I didn't even want to tell you _that,_ but I don't want you upset with me or thinking that I'm lying to you. I will _never_ lie to you, okay? I promise."

Louis glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eyes, and he didn't say anything, but he shifted so that he was no longer leaning away from Harry. Harry figured it was improvement. They sat in silence until the oven timer went off, and Harry stood, kissed Louis cautiously on the forehead, and then headed to get the food out of the oven. He pulled down two plates and poured them both some wine before he used a spatula to put them both some food onto the plates. Placing a fork on the plate, he carried Louis his food and wine glass.

Louis murmured a simple thanks, and Harry returned to get his own food before he joined Louis on the couch, scooting the coffee table forwards a bit. He sat so that their legs were touching, and Louis didn't pull away.

"I don't mean to sound clingy," Louis said suddenly. "But I like to know where you're at. Just when you're working, though. Because... because of your job."

"I was at the bureau _all_ day," Harry said instantly, putting down his fork to place his hand on Louis' thigh.

"I called you, Zayn, Niall..." Louis rambled. "I even called my mother! None of them answered me. I got so scared."

"Oh," guilt flooded Harry. "I... I didn't know."

"With your job, I never know when you're out at a scene and I don't know how dangerous it is," Louis murmured. "The last time I hadn't heard from you like that, Agent Murs showed up and he was the one who told me you were hurt. But it wasn't until like... after you had gone through surgery that I knew that! So... so... if something were to- if you-"

Louis seemed to be getting more and more upset, and Harry moved his hand from Louis' thigh to Louis' back, wanting to just pull Louis into a hug, but he wasn't sure if he was quite off the hook yet, "If I what, love?"

"If something happened to you," Louis forced out. "Something bad, I wouldn't even get a call unless it was Zayn and Niall. I wouldn't know until you were..."

Louis' face was unreadable, and Harry whispered, "Yes?"

"Gone," Louis croaked out, and then he was suddenly bursting into tears.

Harry's eyes widened in horror, and he scrambled to scoop the smaller man up and cradle him on his lap, "Oh, babe, no... no, I'm alright! That won't happen, you don't have to worry about that. Please don't cry, please? I'm so sorry I scared you, please don't cry..."

"I wouldn't know!" Louis sobbed into his chest. "If I had lost you, I wouldn't have even known!"

"Hey, hey," Harry cooed, stroking at Louis back and hair despite feeling like a complete and total asshole for scaring his boyfriend. "It's okay. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about that. And besides, sooner or later we're going to be married, yeah? You'll go on my next of kin list. You'll get called if I get a _paper_ cut on the job. Okay, so maybe an infected paper cut because I have to end up in the hospital but..."

Louis' tears subsided, and he sniffled, "How about you don't end up in the hospital?"

"Deal," Harry said immediately. "I'm so sorry I didn't call you, I should have called you and told you I was going to be late. I just figured you'd ask why, and I didn't want to lie but it would ruin the surprise if I were to tell you, so I figured I would just hurry and get home before you noticed."

Louis huffed, cuddling closer, "Ace job, there."

Harry sighed in relief, realizing that Louis was no longer upset with him, "I'm so sorry... I'll say it again and again. I'll give you a blow job if you want."

The older man finally pulled his face away from Harry's neck, and Harry thumbed Louis' tearstained cheeks as Louis pursed his lips, "Promising... or you could eat me out?"

"Definitely," Harry nodded.

Louis pressed a kiss to his lips, smiling slowly, "Okay. Welcome home, by the way."

Harry smiled back and Louis wiggled slowly off of Harry so they could both finish eating before Harry dumped their plates in the sink and scooped Louis up to carry him towards the bedroom in order to fulfill his promise.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Louis didn't ask where Harry had been again, much to Harry's relief, he would simply ask, "Do I get this surprise that I suffered for yet?"

"Soon, babe," Harry would simply reply as he kissed Louis' nose or forehead.

Waiting for Thursday to pick up the rings made him anxious. What if the bald asshole fucked them up somehow? Or what if they got lost and he had to wait longer for them? Louis started texting Harry right when he got out of community service, however, something along the lines of: _Call me when you get off? x_

And Harry always made sure to call. When Thursday finally did come around, he waited anxiously to get off work so he could go get the rings. The moment he was off, he called Louis before he left.

"Egghead!" Louis answered happily.

"Hello, handsome," Harry hummed. "I might be a little late, but it shouldn't be _too_ late if that makes sense?"

"Oh, late day?" Louis asked.

"Nah, I've gotta swing by a... place... to get... something," Harry winced at the vague description.

"Sounds fun," Louis chuckled. "Is that all you're giving me to go off of?"

Harry laughed apologetically, "Yeah, I... it's part of the surprise."

Louis cooed then, and Harry could hear some sort of rustling, "Well thank you for giving me a warning this time, sweetcheeks."

"Yeah... what are you doing?"

"Cuddling with your jacket," Louis hummed. "Smells good. Like apples. Apples and gun oil. Maybe your aftershave. So like you."

"I'm not sure where you get the apples because I don't have apple soap," Harry sighed. "It's pomegranate. Anyway, I'll see you when I get home, Shakira."

"Want me to make dinner?" Louis asked. "I feel bad, you're probably exhausted."

"No way," Harry disagreed. "I have sat in an office literally every day this week, you're out in the sun picking up trash on roadsides. I'll make dinner. Or I could pick up take-away?"

Louis made a screeching sound at that, "Chinese! Please? Egghead, can we-"

"Yes," Harry laughed. "Order it and I'll get it?"

"Deal!" Louis declared. "Drive safe, see you when you get home, babe."

"Love you," Harry murmured.

"Love you too, Egghead," Louis replied gleefully. "Bye!"

Louis hung up, and Harry slipped his phone into his pocket, feeling grateful that his boyfriend, soon to fiancé, was so fantastic. He headed to the jewelers first, anxiously hurrying inside with his wallet and walking up to the counter. The bald jeweler turned and blinked for a moment but then he nodded.

"You're the engraved infinity bands guy, right?" he asked.

"Yes..."

Baldie nodded, wandering into the back, "I've got 'em."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, waiting until the man brought out two black cases. He opened them both, showing them to Harry, and Harry gave a surprised huff, "They're perfect. Can I..."

"They're your rings, man," the man shrugged, and Harry slid him his card to pay for the remainder of the rings. He would efficiently be emptying his bank account and would most likely have to transfer more over from savings so they could go shopping for groceries, and he'd warn Louis not to use the card Harry had given him for a bit, although he knew Louis rarely used it anyway unless he was filling his car up with petrol.

Harry cautiously plucked his ring from the case, holding it in the palm of his hand to look at it. There was an elegant H&L engraved on the inside, and it made Harry's stomach flutter just looking at it. He glanced at Louis' ring next, suddenly wanting it on Louis' finger. Carefully, he slid his ring back into the black velvet case and closed both the lids as the man slid him his card back.

"Thanks," Harry murmured, slipped his card back into his wallet, and hurried form the store with the cases clasped carefully in his hands. He put them where he generally kept his sunglasses in his Range Rover, knowing they'd be safe in there until he could propose to Louis the next day.

He swung by the Chinese restaurant on the way home, finding that Louis had placed the order under "Louis Styles". Harry liked it. A lot. He paid for the Chinese with the notes he had in his wallet since he knew there wasn't much in his account, and then he finally headed back home to Louis. When he stepped through the front door, Louis' head poked out from the kitchen. Harry gave him a small wave with his free hand, and Louis beamed at him. And then, the smaller man was bounding towards Harry.

Harry braced himself, not quite sure how he was going to catch Louis with food in his hands as well, but Louis stopped short and seized Harry's face so he could pull him down and kiss him, "Welcome home, agent!"

"Hi," Harry laughed. "Thanks. I come bearing Chinese food."

"This is glorious," Louis declared, and Harry expected Louis to take the food from his hands so that Harry could hang up his holster, but instead Louis' nimble fingers were moving to unhook the holster for Harry.

"Thank you?" he murmured in confusion, and Louis carefully hung the holster up, wary of Harry's gun.

Harry toed off his shoes, following as Louis turned and wandered into the kitchen. Louis had already set up plates, forks, and wine glasses. The older man was standing at the fridge, "I was thinking more of grape juice instead of alcohol. Unless you want alcohol?"

"Nah, grape juice is good," Harry hummed, setting the bag down on the table. "Louis Styles."

Louis positively lit up at that, and he winked at Harry, "That's me."

The agent chuckled, sitting down and examining Louis, "Why do you want my last name? Yours flows so much better."

"Because I like all of you, including your last name," Louis declared. " _I_ think your last name is badass, and... y'know, Tomlinson is kind of the name that everyone knows. Thief and what not."

"Ah," Harry sighed. "I suppose that could put a damper on things..."

Louis nodded, sitting down in his usual spot next to Harry rather than across from him, "Yes. But I love your last name. Our last name."

Harry smiled, leaning over to kiss Louis' cheek, but Louis turned his head and cupped Harry's jaw so that their lips could brush instead. Harry grinned larger, "Okay then, Louis Styles. Let's eat."

After their meal, Louis offered to wash the dishes so Harry could take a quick shower. Of course, Louis joined him, nonchalantly pressing himself against Harry's chest so that his arse was grinding into Harry's crotch.

"Would you care to hand me the shampoo?" he asked daintily.

Harry simply grabbed Louis' hips to stop their swaying motion, "If you would care to explain what it is that you're doing."

"Uh," Louis said slowly, acting as if Harry were insane. "Showering? We're showering, babe."

"No," Harry disagreed. "I'm showering. You're being a little shit."

Louis giggled, "You're not very good at this game."

Harry sighed, pressing his now hardening dick firmer against Louis' bum, "What game, fill me in here... I'm lost."

"You're supposed to fuck me against the shower wall," Louis huffed. "I didn't grab our showering lube for nothing!"

Harry's eyes flickered to the floor outside of the shower, spotting the bottle lying on its side. But he leaned away to pick up before he pressed it into Louis hand, guided Louis to face the wall, and then dropped to his knees to bury his own face into Louis' arse.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So you're doing it tonight?" Niall asked excitedly, seated on Harry's desk in Harry's cubicle.

"Yes," Harry sighed. "I figured since it's Friday and we aren't working tomorrow that today would be best for my plans."

"What're your plans?" the blonde asked, reaching to place his hand over the files Harry was looking at. However, he quickly retracted his hand when Harry gave him a hard look.

"Dinner and stargazing... then I'll ask him then," Harry explained slowly. "Too stupid? Do you think it's a dumb idea? I just... I really want it to be perfect and I-"

"Harry," Niall cut him off. "Relax. It's Louis. You could just shove the ring on his finger and demand him to marry you and he'd love it. Or you could get real kinky and-"

"Horan!" Harry spluttered, giving Niall a startled look. "I'm not going to do anything sexual! And why in the hell are you even thinking about Louis and me doing something-"

Niall blushed then, and he shrugged his shoulders, "Just trying to help mate, not necessarily... thinking about you two like that. Although I remember the time I walked in on you snogging Louis on the kitchen counter and Lou's pants were around his ankles. So I've almost seen that shit first hand."

"Get out of my cubicle," Harry sighed, which was basically a daily thing he told Niall.

Niall laughed, hopping down from Harry's desk and scurrying from Harry's cubicle. Harry bit his lip, sitting back in his chair. He hadn't at all been nervous all week, but now that it was Friday, the day he was going to propose to Louis, he felt like he could throw up. What if Louis had wanted to propose? Or if Louis said no for some strange reason? Harry was expecting that since they'd talked about it so much that Louis was sure to say yes, but then again, the beautiful man was always shaking things up for him. As well as he'd come to know Louis, Louis could _always_ surprise him.

He suddenly received a text, and he looked at his phone to find that it was from Louis.

 _Just checking up on you, babe. Is work going okay?_ _x_

He smiled at his boyfriend, quickly texting back: _It's so boring just sitting around. I'd rather be with you... so I was thinking, do you want to stargaze tonight?_

It took a bit for the reply, but eventually Louis answered with a series of spam: _sjdkjfksdkf do you even know me Harold of course I do! I've been trying to drag your ass outside with me since I moved in! We'll really stargaze?!_

Harry laughed aloud, texting back: _Yes, baby. We'll stargaze. xx_

_Not baby. You're baby. I'm older. So there. x. But I've gotta get back to jabbing trash with this fucking stick. I'd rather jab my eyes out._

The younger man winced at that: _Please don't, I love your eyes. And how are you going to watch stars if your eyes are missing?_

_Damn you and your logic. Alright, well I love you and I mean it Egghead! See you after work. xx_

_Love you and I mean it, too, Shakira. xx_

Talking to Louis calmed Harry's nerves a bit, but he was still anxious, his leg bouncing up and down as he sat at his desk. Eventually Zayn came to talk as well since Niall had undoubtedly told him everything Harry had shared, so Harry explained his proposal idea once more.

Harry practically bolted out of the bureau the second he could leave, heading straight home after checking to make sure that the rings were still where he put them. He was too afraid to carry them inside, so he figured he'd tell Louis that he had forgotten something while they were headed out to stargaze, and he could grab them then.

When he slipped inside the house, Louis was sprawled out on the couch, and he lifted a hand up to wiggle his fingers in a hello towards Harry. Harry took off his shoes and hung up his harness, swallowing back his anxiety so he could join Louis on the couch.

"Hiya, babe," he hummed, leaning down to kiss Louis. "I'm glad to see that you didn't poke your eyes out. I'd miss them."

Louis tugged Harry down, making him topple on top of the smaller man. He grunted in surprise, attempting to lessen his weight with his arms so as not to crush Louis, but Louis latched onto Harry happily, nuzzling his nose against Harry's neck, "Hi."

Harry obliged in letting Louis snuggle him, but adjusted himself so that he wouldn't be smothering Louis. He turned his gaze onto the television, "What are we watching?"

"How I Met Your Mother," Louis hummed. "I've missed so much of it... so I'm a bit lost."

"I've never watched it..." Harry murmured, and Louis gasped beneath him.

"Never?" Louis asked. "What on earth did you watch then?"

"I didn't," Harry chuckled. "I read."

Louis sighed at his boyfriend, running his fingers up and down Harry's back in the way that he knew Harry loved, "You seem to have been very boring, agent."

"I probably was," Harry relaxed into Louis, suddenly feeling very sleepy. "And then you came along."

Louis giggled at that, kissing Harry's hair, "Don't fall asleep on me, Egghead. You promised me we'd stargaze."

"I won't," Harry promised. "You're just comfortable. I'm not squishing you am I?"

"Not at all," Louis promised. "It's like being covered in a warm blanket."

"I'm going to get up now," Harry declared, forcing himself up and out of Louis' warm embrace. Louis arched an eyebrow, holding his arms back up in invitation at Harry's hesitancy. "No... I can't. I'm going to make us dinner! I'm going to do this."

Louis followed him into the kitchen however, and Harry smiled at the older boy as Louis plopped himself down at the kitchen table, "I think it might be my turn to cook though."

"Nope," Harry disagreed. "This is all me. Now quick, what's your favorite meal that I make?"

"Eggs in toast," Louis declared, and then he blushed a bit as he shrugged. "Just because it reminds me of old times. Although they weren't fantastic times, you were slowly becoming my Egghead. So I love them."

Harry's heart swelled with love for the older man, and he couldn't resist shuffling over to brush his lips to Louis', "Eggs in toast it is then... with cheese, Shakira?"

"Is there anyway else to eat it?" Louis scoffed, but then he winked at Harry. "Cheese, please."

Harry got out the bread, eggs, and cheese as he continued to talk to Louis, simply reminiscing over their past year with each other.

"Remember when I unscrewed the bar of the couch and then crawled into your bed with it?" Louis cackled. "I thought for sure you were going to beat me with it."

"I was just surprised that you hadn't ditched," Harry laughed. "And besides, my subconscious had to have been a little fond of you, then. It's impossible to not be fond of you. You're cute."

Louis scowled, "I'm rugged. Not cute."

Harry turned to gently boop Louis' nose with the handle of the spatula while he waited for the eggs in toast to cook. When he finished cooking, he refused to let Louis out of his seat as he served the older man his food and poured him some juice.

"Just let me take care of you," Harry insisted.

"I'm so confused, Egghead," Louis frowned. "What on earth did I do to deserve this? I'm pretty sure I've been nothing but annoying."

"You never annoy me," Harry assured, sitting down next to Louis. "We can eat and then snuggle some more until it's dark enough to head outside. Sound good? Or we can do whatever."

"Sounds perfect," Louis hummed, leaning and kissing Harry. "You taste like grape juice."

Harry smiled at his boyfriend, cutting off a piece of his toast. Harry was tempted to feed Louis, but the thought of what he was planning on doing was catching up with him, and he was afraid his hands would be shaking so badly that he'd end up accidentally jabbing Louis in the cheek with his fork. They ate slowly, and Louis, like always, complimented Harry on his cooking. When they were finished, Harry carried their plates to leave them in the sink, and then he led Louis back to the couch to cuddle him.

"Hopefully that was okay," he murmured, kissing Louis' temple from where Louis was tucked against his side.

"Perfect, Egghead," Louis hummed, patting Harry's stomach gently. "I think you're trying to fatten me up or something. All you seem to do is make me great food."

Harry chuckled, resting his head against Louis', "Well I don't want to feed you bad food, you might not stick around."

"Nah," Louis waved a hand. "You're stuck with me for quite some time, I hate to break it to you."

They eventually ended up with Louis draped on top of Harry while they sweetly kissed, keeping it tongue free but loving. But then finally, Louis popped his head up over the back of the couch and grinned largely down at Harry.

"Stargazing time?" Harry asked, swallowing hard as he realized what was coming next.

"Hell yeah."

Louis scrambled off of Harry and bounded down the hall before he came running back with a bundle of blankets from the hall closet, and Harry chuckled at him, "Alright. Let me change into something more comfortable."

Louis himself was already in sweats and one of Harry's t-shirts, having changed instantly out of the jumpsuit he hated so much. He followed Harry impatiently, waiting in the doorway while Harry slipped on sweats and t-shirt as well, and then allowed Louis to lead the way out the front door.

"I have waited forever to do this," Louis declared. "Front yard or back yard? I think either works."

"We can stay in the front," Harry decided. "That way we don't have to stumble through the dark to get back to the front porch. Let me grab something out of the Range Rover and then I'll turn out the porch light."

"I'll set up the blankets!" Louis crowed, and Harry watched fondly as Louis practically bounded into the grass a few feet off to throw the blankets out on the ground.

Harry crept towards the Range Rover, climbing in and slipping both of the velvet boxes into his trouser pockets. He made sure to put Louis' on the left side so he could remember to put the ring on Louis' left hand... if it came down to that. And Harry really hoped that it came down to that. He was almost certain it would, they'd talked about it.

He climbed from the car, shutting the door as he looked to Louis, "All set up, babe?"

"Yep!" Louis was sitting cross-legged on the blanket, grinning happily at Harry.

So Harry shakily headed to turn off the porch light, shutting the door behind him and then feeling his way through the dark in hopes of not tripping over his boyfriend. He called out blindly, "So uh, where are you?"

Louis lit up his phone, shining it at Harry, "Over here you giant goof."

Harry hurried towards the phone light, feeling down for Louis' hands, "Oh. Found you."

"Egghead, what-" Louis gasped, gently leading Harry down onto the blanket with him. "Are you shaking?"

"I guess," Harry chuckled nervously, and then he was being wrapped in a blanket and Louis was cuddling into his side.

"Well let me warm you up! I guess it is kind of chilly out here. If you're too cold we could probably do this another night?" Louis murmured softly.

"No way," Harry shook his head, feeling for Louis' hand so he could entwine their fingers. "I'm fine! You've wanted this for ages, we're going to watch these stars."

He flopped backwards onto the blanket, pulling Louis with him and swaddling them both up in the cotton-y fabric. Louis hummed, nuzzling close and resting his head on Harry's arm, his hand draped across Harry's middle. Harry felt him press his lips against the skin he could reach, and the curly haired lad turned his head to look at Louis. His eyes were gradually adjusting, and he could finally make out Louis' face in the dark. He was smiling fondly, gazing right back at Harry.

Louis chuckled as their eyes met, "Are we watching the stars or watching each other."

Harry was glad it was too dark for Louis to see him blush at being caught, and he turned his head and pointed randomly, "That star is bright."

"You're bullshitting me," Louis declared. "I saw you staring back."

"You're just really beautiful," Harry sighed, turning his head to look at Louis again.

He wasn't sure when to dig the ring out, he was just glad that Louis was on his right side so he could easily reach into his left. But they laid and talked softly long enough for Harry to start feeling ache-y from the hard ground, simply talking and pointing out certain shapes in the stars, certain constellations.

Louis finally sat up, stretching stiffly, "My arse kind of hurts."

Harry sat up as well, his heart suddenly in his throat as he decided that it was time. He knew it would kind of be obvious that he was stiffly shifting onto one knee, and Louis was already at his level, but it was dark enough that he had time to get into position before Louis' face twisted in confusion.

"Louis," Harry croaked. "I love you so much, I love you to those stars up there and way on after that and I... I mean it. More than anything I've ever meant before, so-"

Louis' eyes widened, and he gave a surprised squeak of, "Ah..."

Harry pulled the case from his left pocket, flipping open the lid shakily so he could show it to Louis. He just hoped Louis could see it in the dark, "Louis Tomlinson, will you marry me?"

Louis' mouth opened and closed several times as he reached out to touch the case the ring rested in, and he finally whimpered out, "Oh Harry... yes, yes!"

Harry shakily pulled the ring from the case, taking Louis' hand and sliding the ring down to Louis' bottom knuckle before he kissed the skin of it. He'd never felt an emotion so strong than he one he felt seeing the ring on Louis, and then he was croaking out, "God, I love you so much..."

And then Louis was bursting into tears and launching himself at Harry. Harry grabbed him up in the hug, shedding a few tears himself as Louis sobbed, "You too, I love you, too, Harry!"

Harry kissed his hair repeatedly, stroking Louis' back as an overwhelming sense of joy crashed over him, "You said yes... I know we talked about it, but I asked you and you said yes! You're my _fiancé_."

Louis shivered at that, and he wiggled a bit so that he could stay in Harry's embrace, clinging with one hand while his left hand lifted up so he could examine the ring, sniffling happily, "Well yeah I said yes, I fucking love you. But Harry, you... you got the rings. You paid that much? I can-"

"Don't worry about a thing," Harry said immediately. "You never have to pay me back or sort of nonsense like that. We're engaged now. My money is your money, technically you bought these rings, too."

"Rings," Louis murmured. "Plural? So you have yours as well?"

Harry nodded, reluctantly letting go of Louis so he could pull the ring case from his pocket and hand it over to his... fiancé. He loved the word more than anything, couldn't wait for it to become _husband,_ "Figured you'd want a visual claim on me, too."

Louis nodded fervently, and blushing, he flipped the top of the black case open, whispering, "I don't think I can manage quite the introduction like yours because I just love you so much and I'm about to start crying again, just- Harry, will you marry _me?_ "

Harry gave a strangled teary laugh, "Yes. In case it wasn't clear, most definitely. I want to marry you, I want to be yours and I want you to be mine. Forever. And I mean it."

"I want the same thing. And I mean it," Louis carefully and shakily slid the ring onto Harry's finger as well, reveling at the sight.

Yet then Harry was practically snatching Louis up and collapsing back onto the blanket with him, holding him to his chest once more. But just like before, instead of looking up at the stars, they found themselves gazing at each other, so Harry finally just tugged Louis in attempts to pull the smaller man onto him. Louis scrambled up to drape himself on Harry, connecting their lips in a deep kiss.

Harry's hands slipped underneath Louis' t-shirt while Louis' fingers tangled into Harry's hair, and Louis could feel the cool metal of the ring against his lower back. He smiled into the kiss, pulling away and nuzzling their noses together. Harry's thumbs stroked Louis' back, "Fiancé."

"I love it," Louis said softly. "Wait! Is this... is this the surprise?"

"This is the surprise," Harry nodded. "It's the reason I was late Monday. I was talking to your mother and then giving the jeweler ring sizes."

"Well," Louis pursed his lips. "Now I feel like a dick."

Harry cooed, shaking his head, "No, I still should have told you I was going to be late. You've been wonderful about this whole thing. I'm sure if you did that to me I'd be a bit more curious as to where you had been exactly. Call me clingy."

"My clingy fiancé," Louis murmured, and Harry smiled largely. "It's quite alright. I'm clingy, too. We're clingy together."

Louis nuzzled back down against Harry's chest, and Harry moved a hand up to stroke at Louis' hair. The ground was hard and a bit cold beneath him, but the warm pressing weight of his new _fiancé_ on top of him made him kind of not want to move ever. The agent was immensely relieved that he and Louis were off for the next two days. He didn't want to go to work, and he didn't want Louis to have to go to community service. By simply putting a ring on Louis' finger and with Louis putting a ring on Harry's ringer, Harry no longer wanted to be apart from Louis for more than a few minutes.

He tugged one of the spare blankets over them, tucking it around Louis carefully to keep his smaller frame warm, and he kissed Louis' hair gently. Louis hummed in response, nosing at Harry's collarbone. Part of him wanted to carry Louis inside and make love to him while another part wanted to stick to cuddling. Being pressed so close together, Harry's nose buried in Louis' hair with Louis' cheek resting just above Harry's heart, it felt just as intimate.

Much to his surprise, Harry heard soft snuffles start to emit from the boy on top of him, and he stroked Louis' hair away from his face and lifted his own head a bit to find that Louis had conked out on top of him. He gave a low chuckle, but then his nose scrunched as he realized that he wasn't going to be able to get them both up from their laying position.

So he kissed Louis' hair once more, softly murmuring, "Wake up, love... baby? We can't sleep out here, silly. We'll catch colds."

"Cozy," Louis hummed, his hands tightening around Harry's shirt, and then he giggled. "I can feel my ring when I make a fist. I love it so much, Egghead. You. Mainly you."

"I love you, too. Let's go inside and shower, hmm?"

Louis rolled off of Harry groggily, carefully picking up the cases their rings had been in so he could slip them into Harry's pockets, "But... then I have to take it off."

"We'll have to take them off to sleep, as well," Harry pointed out. Louis pouted, looking at his hand, and Harry gently reached to tangle their fingers together. "I've got an idea and a good reason to take off our rings. I want to show you something. Let's go get ready to shower first."

So the two gathered up the blankets, and then they made their way back into the bright house. Harry tossed the blankets into the laundry before he guided Louis towards their bedroom so he could gently slip the ring from his own finger, revealing to Louis the engraving on the inside. _H &L_ ** _._**

Louis gasped, carefully pulling his own ring off to look, "Oh... I... and I didn't think these could be any more wonderful."

"You're wonderful," Harry said simply, carefully taking the cases from his pocket to slip their rings back into. "We'll put those back on tomorrow. But let's shower, and then we can sleep, and tomorrow I'm going to spend all my time with my fiancé."

Louis looked confused, but then his face lit up, "Fiancé! That's me! Just start calling me that now, please."

Harry laughed, kissing Louis' nose, "Of course. And sooner or later, I mean, you're going to be my husband. We've got to get our mum's in on this wedding planning thing though."

"Husband!" Louis covered his face with his hands. "Oh, here comes the tears again."

The younger man nodded in agreement, "It's overwhelming. Too many emotions. I'm not sure whether to puke, cry, or kiss you."

"Kissing is always good," Louis declared, and then he was standing on his tiptoes to kiss Harry happily, a few tears leaking from his eyes once more.

Harry pulled back to thumb at Louis' tears, and Louis met Harry's watery eyes with his own, a large grin on his face. Harry smiled back, "We're a mess... let's go shower, hmm?"

"Fiancé," Louis croaked, bouncing a bit on his toes. "Call me it too, I love it, I love you!"

Harry scooped him up then, carrying him towards the bathroom, and stopping in the hall to kiss Louis' nose, "I love _you._ Fiancé."

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any errors (besides inaccuracies, I'm talking grammar. I'm also American so like... yeah), point them out maybe? If you love me enough? - Elsie xx


End file.
